User blog:StrawberryMaster/Addressing some concerns
Sit down. Let's talk. As you may have noticed (if you are on the HHW Discord server), Layten and I have been getting in a ton of drama recently, and I'm here to explain what happened and defend myself from some statements you'll see below. The beginning It was August 8, 2017. Basically, there is a rule on HHW that memes to go a channel on the HHW Discord chat (which I'll refer from now on as HHWD) called "#spam-in-general". Some users violated the rule hours ago, and I posted in chat a reminder about it. However, Layten went ahead and posted a meme in there. I told Layten to stop, but he didn't. He kept saying I was "bossing him around" and even said "clearly no one cares about your memes rule, or can't you see that?". I gave him a warning, and he kept saying this "How about you stop giving me orders?" and "I'm not a soldier, for gods sake". I, as a bureaucrat there, had every right to enforce that rule and punish him. When he was moved into another channel on HHWD, #the-punished, he kept being sarcastic and claimed he did nothing. Eventually, he left the server. The drama on Tornadoes Layten has another server for the Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. On that server, he kept mocking HHW, saying things along the lines of "I will be making this season on Events, not on HHW :3". His block was extended, but he continued to claim he did nothing wrong. Around the same day Layten was blocked on HHW, gave MH a strike for stating his opinion about this drama on Tornadoes, and he also game me a strike for saying "le drama". He apparently said that was HHW drama, which is quite absurd. A while after that, he kept saying I "abused" him - which is false, if you saw what I mentioned above. Layten's apology + more drama After talking with him, he seemed to have realized that he was wrong and apologized. I did not reply to his comment, because I was quite uncertain, but accepted it anyway. I then was like "Yay, the drama is over! Now I can live peacefully with the HHW admins dressed as unicorns and frogs with funny little hats!". Well, as expected, it didn't happen, because Layten would state again I 'abused' him during another one of our conversations. The definition of "abuse" according to Google can be either "use (something) to bad effect or for a bad purpose; misuse." or "treat (a person or an animal) with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly.", and I did never do anything similar like that to Layten. The TCWD drama And there is the TCWD drama that occurred yesterday (September 7), where Douglas (a blocked user) and Layten said several things, including "HHW has became cruel so pls", "demote SM", "HHW is corrupt", "I knew something wasn't right with HHW", "I have doubts youre even 23", "I don't really trust most of HHW", "If I ever find you to be underage, I'll know what Hank just said is true", "it's SM that started the drama", etc,. Layten has been banned on that server, and after a while, he apologized to me, again, on the Hypothetical Tornadoes Discord chat - well, that is, after I was unblocked. Yes, he blocked me there for "constant disrespect", despite I had barely done things like that in his server. However, I will have to defend myself and HHW from those statements. * HHW is not a cruel or corrupt wiki. We do make community consensus for the community to decide, and we are very lenient with blocked users actually - Doug and Layten were previously given several chances but wasted them all. * Doug requested my demotion because I banned some users on HHWD-'with' Hypercane's authorization. Ironically, he did request for my demotion around September 2016 too, where our former bureaucrat Sassmaster left the wiki, and Doug claimed I made him leave the wiki, which is false. * Layten firstly mentioned "I have doubts youre even 23" - and he's right, I'm not 23. I'm 22. He then mentioned that he thought I was underage - and Hank then showed up and said I claimed was 13, but that's false. I never stated I was 13, and neither Hank nor Layten have evidence overall that I am 13. Plus, even if I was 13, I would be more mature than Layten in this whole drama. After all, while I'm trying to talk peacefully with him, trying to defend HHW while asking for the drama to stop, he called me underage and an abuser. Layten should stop making false statements about HHW when he has no evidence. He should realize that while we may not be 100% innocent, he isn't one too. The only reason why I am making this is not only to address this topic, but to defend me and HHW from these unfounded claims. Layten should accept his block, move on and leave us alone. ---- Well, I guess this is the end. I hope that I have explained most of this drama, and I hope that Layten will move on from this and that this won't affect much things. Adieu, for now, StrawberryMaster. Category:Blog posts